Destruct-A-Bubble
Destruct-A-Bubble was a ball shaped robot made of carbon fibre and kevlar with a flat bottom which competed in Robot Wars. In Series 4, it had a two foot long pneumatic lance weapon (nicknamed "the mother-in-law's tongue") and was painted yellow with red hair and a cartoon style face complete with titanium eyebrows and occasionally a "hairnet" to snag spinning weapons. Some parts came from a tractor, the robot had a steel chassis and it was bottom heavy which made it difficult to flip over. It was redesigned for Series 5 with an overhead spike weapon powered by an old industrial floor strummer motor, and new shock activated electronic eyes, making it past the first round, but then lost to Rick. Destruct-A-Bubble was changed again and attempted to qualify for Series 6, but failed to qualify along with Maximus by losing to Dantomkia and Iron-Awe, and the robot was subsequently retired. Destruct-A-Bubble was originally named Millennium Doom, but the team changed its name at the last moment. The cause for the name change is unknown. Robot History Series 4 Destruct-A-Bubble's first round battle saw it go up against the number 16 seeds Killerhurtz and Eric. During the battle, Destruct-A-Bubble was initially unable to get up to speed to launch an attack on either of its opponents, who attacked each other. Eric later attacked Destruct-A-Bubble, trying to flip it, but the Bubble was able to shift away. Killerhurtz then intercepted a Destruct-A-Bubble attack on Eric and slammed into into the arena wall a few times, without firing the axe. Destruct-A-Bubble then got away as Killerhurtz and Eric returned to attack each other again. As Killerhurtz then axed Eric, Destruct-A-Bubble tried to deploy its tongue weapon on Eric, before Eric was released. Killerhurtz then attacked Destruct-A-Bubble again, breaking through the bubble with its axe. Killerhurtz was then able to get one more axe blow in on Destruct-A-Bubble before cease was called for a judges' decision. Destruct-A-Bubble was eliminated, mainly due to a lack of aggression. Destruct-A-Bubble also fought in the Sumo Basho competition of the Fourth Wars, it survived for 11.91 seconds in the ring against Shunt before driving straight off, placing it 7th on the leaderboard overall out of 16. Series 5 In the first round, Destruct-A-Bubble was drawn up against newcomers Axe-C-Dent. From the off, the two robots collided, with Destruct-A-Bubble's weaponry trying to clamp down on Axe-C-Dent, but instead getting trapped with the latter's spinning hammer weapon. The two then separated, with Destruct-A-Bubble then bumping into the Refbot, before attacking Axe-C-Dent again. Destruct-A-Bubble then reversed away and slammed into the arena wall, but then it became apparent that Axe-C-Dent had been immobilised. Axe-C-Dent was subsequently counted out, and Destruct-A-Bubble was through to Round 2. This glory did not last long, Destruct-A-Bubble was then due to fight the 21st seeds Suicidal Tendencies, but after the latter broke down and retired, Destruct-A-Bubble found itself pitted against the reinstated Rick. In the battle, Destruct-A-Bubble was flicked up by Rick's flipper a few times before soon afterwards coming to a halt. Shunt came out and axed it, before Rick came in and flipped it right over. Shunt came out again, axing Destruct-A-Bubble and righting it in the process, but also getting red-carded by the Refbot. As the Refbot began counting out Destruct-A-Bubble, Rick came in again to flip it down the pit before the count was up, eliminating the Bubble from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses Distruct.jpg|Destruct-A-Bubble's name misspelled on the leaderboard Destruct-a-bubble on trolley.jpg.jpg|Destruct-A-Bubble seen after the Sixth Wars qualifiers Destruct a bubble qual.png|Destruct-A-Bubble at the Sixth wars qualifiers *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5: Heat, Round 2 *Series 6: Failed to qualify *Series 7: Did not enter Trivia *Destruct-A-Bubble was one of six robots to be a figurine for the Robot Wars Board Game. *In Series 4, the team intended to use a "hairnet" to snag spinning devices, but this was a prohibited entanglement weapon and thus wasn't used. *On the leaderboard for the Sumo Basho, Destruct-A-Bubble was mistakenly named Distruct-A-Bubble. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots from Essex Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 1